


In The Outer Gardens

by kickcows



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Banter, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Xigbar heads back to Radiant Garden to lay low after leaving the Keyblade Graveyard, needing to bind his time until he can continue his mission.





	In The Outer Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of KH3. I've decided to give a go at a fun fandom theory in regards to who Demyx may or may not be. Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: "Are you finished?"

* * *

After the fight with the pipsqueak, Xigbar left the Keyblade Graveyard, and bided his time. What better place to kill time than to head back to where this plan had been set into motion  _years_  ago. He had only intended on hiding out in the Outer Garden, which had been restored to its former glory thanks to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Those lame kids that thought they were making a difference in the scheme of things. Newsflash - they weren’t. No one cared.

It  _had_  been his plan to hide out beneath the garden, keep out of sight from the ones that ran the castle now. The ones that had been a part of the Organization, but upon their return to these bodies chose to stay on the side with the ones that fought for the Light, rather than their old bosses who were clearly on the side of Darkness. He didn’t want to cross paths with any of them, especially when the pipsqueak was under the impression that he had faded from existence. But using the Corridor of Darkness to return to the garden, he stepped out and heard the familiar sound of a sitar. He could think of only one person that played that forsaken instrument.

_Demyx_.

He figured it would do no good to hide himself from this man - this person that when they had been in the first Organization together - the two of them had shared something he would never allow himself to engage in today. Demyx had been a whimsical Nobody - the embodiment of why you should never judge a book by its cover. It brought a smile to his face as he thought about those late nights the two of them used to keep with one another - sneaking into each other’s room in the Castle That Never Was. Hiding their affections from the rest of the Organization, because what business was it of theirs what the two of them did with one another on their off time.

Following the musical interlude which had changed since the last time he had listened to Demyx pluck his sitar, he decided to make his presence known. Well, that had been his intention, but it was quickly derailed by the sound of the strumming stopping as he approached. “Took you long enough.” Demyx’ voice cut through the air like those damn ethereal blades of Xehanort’s Nobody, the former boss of the original Organization XIII.

“Excuse me?” He couldn’t help but reply to the comment, not sure what brought it out of him. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Are you finished?” The Melodious Nocturne, or so he was called back in the Organization days, kept his back towards him. “Because by my count, you should still be at that silly graveyard, battling for the good of the cause, or some mumbo jumbo like that.”

It was as if a ghost was speaking to him. This didn’t sound like the normal way that Demyx would talk. He for  _sure_  wouldn’t talk to him like he just did. “The Keyblade Graveyard? As if! That old coot has his own plan, and I have mine.”

“Does that mean that you still have the box that I gave you?”

Now he knew that this person wasn’t Demyx. There was no way that Demyx would have any clue as to what he’d just asked about. “May your heart….”

“Be your guiding key.” Demyx finished the phrase for him, and then slowly turned around to face him. His eyes were still of the Norted variety, the lingering Darkness unavoidable to disguise in this form. “Luxu.”

“Master?” He approached where the Melodious Nocturne sat, still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. “It can’t be.”

“And why not?” Demyx huffed, shaking his head as he made the sitar on his lap disappear. “You’ve been hiding in plain sight yourself for all these years!”

Sitting down next to him, he looked into Demyx’ eyes with his one good eye. “Bullshit.”

“Excuse you!” A hand pushed against his shoulder, bringing a laugh out of him. “Here we are, together again, and you’re telling me it’s bullshit?” Demyx clucked his tongue. “Will this help?”

The former Nobody stood up, and pulled the hood of his cloak up, and waved his hands in front of him. “Holy shit.” He still didn’t believe it, but seeing it made it a little easier to swallow. “Boss?”

“In the flesh, so to speak.” Demyx, or rather, the Master of Masters lowered the hood from his head. “I bet you want to know how I ended up here.”

“You could say that.” He took a seat next to him on the concrete wall, still weary that this was some kind of trick. That there was no way that this was actually the Master of Masters.

A shoulder pushed up against his arm. “Well, let’s just say that it took me dying again to figure out that it was me the second time around.” The familiar laugh that both sounded like the Master of Masters, and the former Nobody, tugged at Luxu’s heart. “And I have you to thank for that.” A gloved hand tapped his chest. “So, thanks, Luxu.”

The Master of Masters leaned over and touched his eyepatch. He pushed his hand away, and shook his head. “You knew about this.”

“Yeah, but it’s still strange to see you with only one eye. What gives? Is it because you got that before you turned into that husk?” The Master of Masters tilted his head, and wore a contemplative look on his face. “I mean, I guess I can see it. I’d prefer to see both of your eyes, though.”

His gloved hand came up to touch the Master of Masters face. “And I wish that your eyes weren’t that awful golden color.” He slid his hand towards the Master’s ear. “At least you aren’t pointy like me.”

“There is that.” The Master nodded his head, which was followed by a jovial laugh. “So, if that means you’re here, then it must almost be over with Xehanort.”

Pulling his hand away, he looked over at the rebuilt castle, and gave a sharp nod. “That’s right. If the pipsqueak can manage to get that deranged lunatic under control, or better yet - kill him - then that will open the way for me to meet with the other Foretellers.”

“Fun fact!” He turned to look at the Master, who was clapping his hands. “The kid? So-ra? He will defeat Xehanort, buuuuuut….”

“But?”

“He’s not gonna make it.” The Master clapped his hands together more. “So, he won’t bother you, and will allow you to meet the others at the designated time.”

It should surprise him, this revelation, but knowing what he’s seen Sora do in the past, it sounds exactly something that would happen to him. “No shit?”

“No shit.” Another twitter of a laugh left the Master of Masters mouth, the familiar sound made him smile in return. It was good to hear that laugh, even if it was the former Nobody’s laugh - the one who he allowed himself to become intimate with.

Had it been a mistake? Letting his nonexistent heart get in the way of complicated feelings for a person who wasn’t supposed to exist, much like himself? Luxu had a mission - he was to protect the black box at all costs. But he wanted the Master’s keyblade, the all knowing Eye, and that had brought him into the company of the old coot. He was never supposed to get involved with anyone that would be detrimental to his mission.

But he found himself drawn to Demyx. Demyx was, for all intent and purposes, a true Nobody. He played his part to get the Keyblade wielder where the Organization wanted him, but really - he was nothing. But his love for that blasted instrument of his, and how he seemed to bring the happiness to whatever gathering the Organization had, Luxu couldn’t help but fall in love with him. Or, the human part of his brain - that semblance of humanity that the Organization members had that set them apart from other Nobodies, had told him he felt that way.

With the Master of Masters here - in the body of the man who he had fallen in love with before, it became perfectly clear to him. The reason why he had fallen in love with Demyx was because he was already in love with him. He had always been in love with the Master of Masters. It made perfect sense that he would feel the same sort of feelings with Demyx, if they were the same person.

“Are you sure you weren’t aware of who you were when we were Nobodies?” Luxu asked, wanting to make sure that he hadn’t been long-conned this entire time. “Do you swear it, Master?”

Golden eyes met his one. “You knew Demyx. I have vague memories of when I was in that stupid Organization. Because I was staying close to  _you_.” A finger pushed against his breastbone. “I had to make sure that you were staying on task, except I forgot who I was during that time period where we served under Xemnas.”

“But you remember now.” He grabbed onto the Master’s hand, and held it in his own. “Right?”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been saying. Keep up with me, Luxu.” Fingers snapped in front of his face, and he grabbed onto the Master’s wrist. “Well, well. What’s this about?”

“Don’t play dumb.” He leaned his head closer to the Master’s face. “It’s not very becoming of you, Master.”

“You love me.”

It was said without any fanfare, not that Luxu expected any. No, there would be none here. “Thought that was obvious, by my taking that infernal box of yours with me throughout the ages.”

“I’m glad that you kept to your task.” The Master turned his hand, so that their fingers locked together. “My memories are all here.” He pointed to his head with his free hand. “I know that you love me, just like I love you. My most precious confidant - the one tasked to bring this all back full circle.”

The touch of the Master’s lips against his startled him at first, but then it was like riding a bicycle. They may not have kissed like this in their former lives, but in the lives that mattered they had, and Luxu was more than willing to feel those intimate touches again. But now was not the time, as much as he was loathed to admit it.

He kept his lips molded to the Master’s for a few more moments, then pulled away. “I need to get ready for this meeting.” He stood up, and looked back at the castle. “I was only coming here to lay low for a bit while the pipsqueak did his job at the Keyblade Graveyard.”

“I told you, he’s going to be fine. Well, relatively speaking.” The Master chuckled, and stood up. “You need to meet the other Foretellers there.”

“Really?” He was surprised by this information. “You want me to go back to that wasteland?” Luxu couldn’t argue with his Master, who knew what was to come thanks to his keen intellect. “Fine.”

“Good boy.” A gloved hand patted his cheek. “I think I’m stuck in this body for the long haul.”

Luxu chuckled, and brought his lips back to the Master’s, kissing him with a gentle reverence. “There are worst bodies. Trust me, I know. I’m happy to be stuck in this body for whatever is to come.”

“Knowing that you’ll be with me helps.” The Master grinned, those feelings of love returning to Luxu’s chest. “Now, you should probably skedaddle soon. Go get that keyblade. Time is of the essence, you know.”

He smirked, and shook his head. “I thought you said that time didn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t. But it does.”

“Right.” He opened a portal. “I guess I’ll be seeing you soon, Master?”

“You will. And remember - may your heart be your guiding key.” His hand was put over his heart, as he bowed his head towards Luxu.

“May your heart be your guiding key.” He repeated the phrase, then stole one more kiss before he entered the Corridor of Darkness.

It was time for him to go and get what is rightfully his, then he would send out the call to his old friends, the Foretellers.


End file.
